Long Overdue One Shots
by Mature Selection various
Summary: What happens when there are two showers outside and Dan and Cara are the only ones up? Amy needs release from all her pent up pressure, but so does Atticus...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the chartacers, and I suggest that you not read this if you don't expect sexual content or are below 18.

This story takes place during Flashpoint.

As the car pulled up to the curb, coming back from the Siem Reap river, the group exited to discuss their plans. "If you are to taken back to the hotel with us, I have a list of demands: first, you must be blindfolded, second, you can tell no one of what happens, and third, you must be handcuffed." Amy demanded. "Amy! She'll never agree to that!" Dan. "I agree to all your demands." Cara said to the astonishment of the rest of the group. "Well then, it's decided." Amy said producing a dog leash and old bandana. She took a little too much pleasure in winching her wrists together and wrapping the fabric around her eyes. "Alight, Alright lets go." Dan said as Amy stood behind the captive teen.

An hour later the teens arrived at their destination where they would hole up the night. "I got dibs on the shower, yo." Jonah said as all of the began to realize what a wreck they all were after their fight in the lake. "Alright, but make it quick." The leader of the Cahills demanded. "You can't rush the wiz." Jonah said slipping outside to use the makeshift bucket shower. "Hey guys, there are two showers side by side out here!" Jonah shouted from outside. Dan removed the blindfold from Cara's face, but upon Amy's demand, he left her wrists bound. The Cahills immediately took shop of the situation and designating the large wooden table in the middle of the room as the base of command. They went on discussing their plans; one by one disappearing to take a shower after the other was done. Finally just Dan and Cara were left. Dan was a little more caked with dirt considering Cara had not entered the water.

By this time it was late and only Dan and Cara were awake. As Cara lay their wet with sweat, she asked "So can I take a shower please? Sitting in a car full of people without air conditioning in this climate isn't exactly ideal. And if it make you feel better, you can hold your little leash if you want to, just don't look. I trust that the all powerful leader of the Cahill family won't have trouble averting his eyes. Dan could feel and ever so slight movement in his pants. He could handle this. He was old enough to be mature. "Fine, lets get this over with." Pretending not to enjoy what was just about to happen.

The duo exited the house to find the two bucket showers side by side. "Look, you could join me." Cara said jokingly. "You're right, I'm pretty tired. Better to conserve time." She reddened at this, but did not complain. "Turn around" she said as she managed to shimmy down her fitted jeans and red panties. "Oh, I forgot, you have to unbind me so I can get my shirt off, and keep your eyes up I already took off my panties and jeans. He turned around as she stood to the side to not give him a view of her pussy. "Do you really need to..." he trailed off as she gave him a stern look. "Fine." He said incurring her. "Turn back around." She said as she removed her blouse and matching bra. "Now remember, I'm trusting you. This is professional. Your turn. "Ok" he said as he too removed all of his clothes. They stood back to back naked. "I still need to...ehem...tie you back up.

"Fine, but try not to enjoy yourself to much." she mused. He turned around to see the perfectly shaped teen behind him. The serum had done more than just make her smart. It had given her the perfect form. He lusted over her from the top her her blond hair, to her perfect curves and butt down to her dainty feet. His already hardened cock grew even more at the gorgeous spectacle in front of him. He quickly took her wrists and bound them back together. Both began their showers. Dan could not help but look over at the beautiful, soapy, wet naked teen next to him increasing the size of the boner he had managed to produce.

Something else that turned him on was watching her struggle to bath while bound. She repeatedly bent over to lather herself in soap. Cara peaked over at the teen next to her. She had always found Dan to be a standup guy in all with the way he looked out for his sister. She wished Gault was more like him. Until now, trying not to be a perve, she had only looked above the waist, but she couldnt help be see in her peripheral vision the extension coming from his pelvic section. She reddened even more.

trying not to be noticed, Dan stole a few more glances at his captive, looking at the large boobs she possessed for her age followed by her toned stomach, meaty ass, and large hips. The best part was, she was all soaped up. This was his fantasy. He still had not gotten a good look at her pussy, becuase in order to do that she would have to be looking at him.

"Hey all powerful Cahill." Cara said breaking the sexual silence. "I can't really soap up this well, would you mind giving me a hand?" This was his chance. Both teens were hyped up on hormones to care anymore. "Sure" he said trying to be nonchalant. "Well if you're going to lathering me up, then I guess trying to cover myself up won't matter." She said as she removed her hands from her tits and pussy and turned towards him. Both teens took in each other's naked bodies. "Well, it looks like someone is ready for some action" Cara said as she gestured to below Dans waist. "Just turn around so we can get this over with." He said reddening. She complied. Dan decided to go for it all. He coated his hands in soap and cupped her ass cheeks. She exhaled but did not complain.

He worked her cheeks around in his hands, not quite believing what was happening. She reached back without warning and grabbed his ragging boner and started to running her hand back and forth along his length. He moaned. "That feels so good" Dan said. He decided to return the favor by taking his right hand and sliding it in between her thighs rubbing her pussy lips. She began to moan too. Trying to heighten her excitement, he started to thrust a finger inside her, followed by two then three. Moving them in in and out as fast as he could.

By this time she was screaming with pleasure. She could hardly stand still. With a moan of disappointment, Dan removed his hand from her pussy and moved her hand off his dick. She looked back at him with a confused and sexually irritated expression. "Don't worry" he said. "You're going to love this" as he took his hard dick and stuck it between her thigh gap brushing her exposed pussy lips. "Ugh" they both moaned together. He withdrew and thrusted again, this time with a little more force.

The thigh fuck was almost enough to make him cum, but he stood strong and kept thrusting between her legs, the friction of his cock between her soapy wet thighs and pussy began caused pleasure to rock the teens' bodies. He reached up with either hands and started to palm the luscious curvy mounds on her chest, running her hardened nipples through his fingers. it was at that time he thought they were lined up enough.

Deciding it was time he thrust into her. She yelled in surprise. "Dan!" "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He ask with his dick still completely sheathed inside her. "No, but I wasn't expecting you to go in that hole." "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my first time and i..." he trailed off. "It's fine, just keep going." She said lustfully semi irritated the pleasure had dissipated.

He pulled out and shoved in again, the soap acting as a lube allowing his cock to glide in and out of her tight ass hole. She moaned. He reached down with his hand and started to finger her pussy. "Dan!" She exhaled. "Oh, sorry," he stopped. "No keep going that feels amazing." The dual stimulation was almost enough to send her over the edge.

She began to shake with pleasure spasms.

These spasms caused dans dick to be stretched and move around inside her heightening the experience for both of them. That's when he finally hit her G spot. She cam her walls clinching down on Dans cock. The added pressure combined with her grinding hips on his dick sent him over the edge. He cam inside her.

"It's so warm" she said her voice quavering from the post ejaculatory bliss. "That was amazing" she expressed still laying on the tile floor with Dan's dick inside her. "It really was" was all Dan managed to say still dazed by the pure fact that he had gotten to fuck this beauty.

He removed his cock from its sheath. "We should probably get to bed. It's pretty late, and we got a long day ahead of us." He said getting up from the ground. She looked up at him with wistful eyes. "Thanks again, that was really fun and a prefect break from what's going on.

"Anytime" he replied looking down at her still naked body. He helped her up and they both dressed and headed to their cots with minds still whirling about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This happens the morning after the previous chapter

The night before, right after he took his shower, Atticus began to drift off to sleep reveling in all the good times he had been having with his friends. Before meeting Dan and Amy his best friends had been his brother and the books that surrounded him in the library. Now he was surrounded by a group of people who genuinely cared about him.

However, he couldn't get his mind off one of the party members in particular. Amy had been plaguing his thoughts as of late. She was so smart and surprisingly fit from all the exercise she had been doing to get ready for the ensuing battle. Her delicate features and petite body just added to the confusion he was experiencing.

"Enough" he told himself. "Rest is more important than dreaming about things that will never happen" he continued to tell himself not staying from his logical mindset. In a few minutes he was out.

—

Because of their current situation, everyone had been forced to pitch cots in the one room house. The small nature of the house lead to everyone laying fairly close to one another.

Amy being the morning bird awoke to the sound of snoring and restless sleepers. She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. 5:30. She chuckled to herself "5 hours of sleep is plenty, right?"

Because the cots were so close to one another, she was forced to very stealthily exit her cot and maneuver the mine field of boys passed out around her. "Best not to wake them. They're going to need all the energy they can get for the oncoming war." She thought to herself. She tip toed across the room until something caught her eye.

A cot wasn't the only thing that Atticus had pitched last night. Amy could clearly see a noticeable lump near the middle of Atticus's body. Her face went a deep shade of red.

"It couldn't be" she thought to herself. "that has to be his hand or something." The unknown killed her. She had to find out. Amy continued to tip toe over toward Atticus's bed until she crouched right next to him. She was eye level with the bulge.

"This is so wrong" she thought. But it was to late now. She reached over and grasped the sheet that hid the answer from her. Amy began to ever so gently lift the sheet just high enough so that she could peak under the sheet. As Amy lifted the sheet over her head, Atticus rolled over in his sleep and wacked her in the face with his meet pole.

She yet out a silent yelp and almost fell backwards onto Jonah. She righted herself and quickly made her way outside to the kitchen.

—

Atticus awoke to the sound of crackling bacon and smell of fresh scrambled eggs. He felt his throbbing erection and looked down in irritation. "I really hope no one saw that." He looked around. The others were just now beginning to stir which meant nobody had seen it. "Thank goodness" he thought to himself. He waited for it to go down and exited with everyone else into the only other room in the house; the kitchen.

"Wow, Amy. Thanks a ton for the food" each boy commented upon entering the kitchen. Everyone took seats around the kitchen table, Amy filling in next to Atticus on the end.

Atticus could feel a slight ting of his boner coming back from the morning as the beautiful teen took her seat. Everyone began passing the food around and downing it almost as fast as it could hit their plate. Knowing that this meal would need to fuel them for today's events.

"Truth be told" Amy thought to herself. "She had been pretty aroused by the mornings happenings and being stuck with a bunch of hormonal teenagers for weeks on end. She could feel her own hormones beginning to peak. She noticed it had become harder to think with all this pressure. She need to get some release. "If Atticus is horny too, he may need some release to help him focus as well" she tried to reason with herself.

She felt herself growing wet. Amy needed this. She reached under the table and grabbed Atticus's semi erect cock. He immediately when stiff at her touch. She clamped down her hand hard feeling his dick get twice as hard in her hand. He looked over at her in obvious lust. He at her mercy.

She looked back at him and mouthed "Pretend like nothing is happening." He nodded. That's when she began to stroke his length through his shorts. It was all he could do not to moan. Thankfully everyone was still to engrossed in the food to notice what was going on at the end of the table.

Atticus was on cloud 9. The feeling of her soft hands going up and down on his length through his shorts was enough to make him cum, but he held strong. "This is my chance" he thought. His lust was skyrocketing he had to do something. He scooted closer to her and stuck his hand under the table and began to finger her nether regions through her black leggings.

Amy moaned in surprise and shock. Dan looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, I'm just fed up with all that's going and and all this pressure." She said hoping to get him to go back to his food. He looked at her. "Don't worry, we're going to get them and everything is going to go back to the way it was." She nodded in gratitude and he went back to talking to Jonah and eating his eggs.

Amy had totally misjudged the hormones that were racing through this boy. As she was talking to Dan, he felt how wet she was and continued to finger her pussy. When Dan had started to talk, Atticus had taken the next step and had pulled the hem of Amy's leggings down just enough so that he could he could slip in his hand and have unrestricted access to her womanhood.

He gently traced the outside of her lips as he teased her right before he ran 2 fingers all the way inside her pussy. She started to squirm. It was all she could do not to grab his hand and shove his fingers inside her. Amy looked over at him still pretending to be None the wiser.

"Time to make him uncomfortable" she thought to herself. Amy undid his button and zipper with one hand and inched his pants and boxers down so that she could now have total access to his cock and balls.

Everyone was still enjoying their breakfast while the two at the end of the table continued to play hands with one another. With nothing between her hands and Atticus's cock, she began to run her delicate silky hand up and down his shaft. She used her other to reach under and grab the sack under his rod. She began to squeeze his balls through her fingers as she played with him.

She could feel him pulsating in her hands. "Oops" Amy heard him say as he dropped his fork on purpose underneath the table. Atticus sucked underneath the table to retrieve it. She was momentarily irritated at the notion that she was being interrupted, but these thoughts were blown away when she felt the touch of two small hands against her stomach as Atticus grabbed at the hem of her black leggings just above her belly button.

Amy sucked in a breath. She was about to get eaten out underneath the table. Atticus looked over his prize as he inches down her leggings. Atticus ogled her stomach. She had amassed some fairly nice abs as she continued her training. This just heightened the experience for him. The table had a good overhang to mask what was going on under the table, but Amy slouched a bit to give Atticus a better view of what she had to share.

He finally managed to bring her leggings low enough to see her pussy. "Two birds with one stone." He thought as he mentally checked seeing a vagina for the first time and Amy's vagina at that. He felt light headed. She he had seen a few porn videos and read a few books on female anatomy, but nothing could have prepared him for this. "Well, are you going to do anything down there?" Amy whispered obviously overtaken by lust.

"She really does want to fuck!" He though in excitement. That was the tipping point for him. He reached around and grabbed her well defined cheeks. "All those squats were not in vain" he thought as he rammed his into her lips. Remembering that the outside of a pussy was a lot more sensitive than penetration, he started by giving her pussy lips a generous looking into moving his tongue over every inch.

"She's so wet, and it's so sweet" he thought to himself. Something else he remembered was that the most sensitive part of a woman was a clit which resides right under the pussy lips. Amy was now bucking her hips underneath the table, barley able to keep composure. Her face had gone red from embarrassment and pleasure.

"You ok?" Jake asked from across the table. "Oh yyaaaaaAAAAAaaa" she managed to get out. "It's just a bit hot in here." The sudden outburst of noise had been sparked by Atticus lightly clamping his teeth down onto her clit. He didn't let go. Pleasure jetted through her body.

"Sorry about that, maybe we can take a dip in the river later to cool down" Jake said trying to be helpful. "That soooooooUuuuUuunds great." She said trying to focus on her food so he would go back to his conversation. It worked. Atticus was amazing at giving head. Amy felt one more tight squeeze on her butt

She knew that his hands must be moving to her pussy.

That's when Atticus let go of her clit. She slouched down in her chair out of breath. That's when Atticus chose for the real fun to happen. He used one hand to prop open her pussy lips while the other took three fingers and started to thrust them inside Amy. The lube from her juices acted as an accelerant as Atticus gained speed.

At this point she just shivered. She was on pleasure overload. That's when he added his tongue back into the equation. He started to lightly flick his tongue over the very edge of her clit. She only last a few seconds before she inevitably came, liquid nectar sealing from her pussy. Pleasure began rocking her body so intensely that she fell back in her seat and toppling over onto the ground.

Lucky for her, her elastic leggings sprung back to where they were supposed to be. As everyone rushed over to help Amy up, Atticus retook his seat at the table with everyone else being none the wiser. "You ok Amy?!" Dan shouted in dismay.

"Ya, I guess I was just a little light headed and forgot to balance myself." She got out still caught up in the euphoria of post climax. "Youre drenched in sweat, you better lay down" Jonah said with a concerned look on his face. Amy was so tired from the pleasure that she had that she took him up on his offer lay down in her cot.

Thankfully no one had noticed how soaked her black leggings really were or the puddle of liquid right under Amy's seat. Atticus looked over at her glad he had gotten to giver her such an experience. He looked down at his semi erect cock in his shorts and back at Amy. "Don't worry I'll get you back" she mouthed at him. "I'm counting on it" He mouthed back.

That's all I have for now. Comment if I should do more.

lucky for you i decided to finish the chapter quickly because i also wanted to see where this was going to go. haha ;)


End file.
